doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP22: R.R.F. Refinary (Memento Mori II)
MAP22: R.R.F. Refinary sic is the twenty-second level of Memento Mori II. It was designed by Thomas Möller and uses the music track "And Blood Will Spill" by David "Tolwyn" Shaw. It contains a separate area for multiplayer competition. The full title of this level is Reactor Related Fuel Refinary. sic Mission briefing According to both the text file and the Infopack: :The 22nd sector of our base at IO is our fuel refinary sic which produced fuel materials to enable electricity on IO's base by using special reactors. :Scout transmissions report, that the monsters have modified it for their own use. We have vague thoughts, that they replicate themselfes sic with it, especially those monsters we call "pigs". Bio scanners report heavy-armored lifeforms in the north-eastern part of the sector - prepare yourself. :Mission objective: Eliminate all intruders, means clean the sector and re-establish sic a working refinary sic (if possible). :Special note: We can't equip you with heavy weapons this time cause the transmitters to this sector are damaged. So, look out for something you can use. Good luck. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP22 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Other points of interest The easiest way to kill the only cyberdemon inhabiting this level is to press the switch in the southeast part of the map (near the big, rectangular pool of nukage), which activates four crushers. Open the door west to three small pools of nukage surrounded by railings, run east as fast as possible, lower a small lift marked with a gargoyle to hide from cyberdemon's rockets on the other side of the brick wall. If the cyberdemon follows you, it will teleport itself where the crushers are. Secrets Official # After picking up the red keycard, walking over the walkway crossing the nukage pit and riding up the lift, go west, descending the winding staircase to the north. Take the elevator up and then drop through the western wall. You will enter a secret room (sector 64) with two bulk cells and a BFG9000. Enter the teleporter to leave, but be warned that you will be unable to return to this room, for the entrance will become blocked off. # Right after passing the red door, from the bridge southeast of where you grab the red keycard, drop to the north and climb the two steps onto the platform. Open the recess in the wall in front of you to find a backpack and a super shotgun (sector 108). # In the hallway south of the toxic pools after the bridge mentioned in secret #2, a section of the western wall (sector 382) is completely grey. Open it to find a secret stairway leading to the imps' vantage points, where you can obtain (ammo from the two better dead chaingunners' on hard skills,) two stimpacks, two energy cells, two boxes of shells and a chaingun. # While inside the sewage tunnel beyond the blue door, a portion of the northern wall is covered with triangles. Open it to find a computer room (sectors 343, 335, 342, ') with two (three on hard skills) cacodemons, two boxes of shells, one (two on hard) sergeant ('sector 341) and a stairway (sectors 708, 337, 336); climb up the stairway to find another sergeant, two more boxes of shells, a bulk cell (sector 334) and a BFG 9000. This secret actually consists of eight sectors, including the staircase and the upstairs room, all marked as secret. # See secret #4. # See secret #4. # See secret #4. # See secret #4. # See secret #4. # See secret #4. # See secret #4. # From the sewers where secrets #4-11 are accessed, go east. Ascend two sets of blue stairs and make a hairpin turn to the left after the next door. In this same computer room as the switch that lowers the platform with the yellow keycard, press on the nearby computer panel with the hazard strip on it to find a hidden corridor (sector 286) with an imp, a health bonus, a medikit and a box of shells. Press on the silver wall in this secret to activate an elevator, ride it up, and then open the metal panel in front of you to obtain another medikit. Non-official # Enter the room west of the crushers (see Other points of interest) and hit the switch you saw from outside to lower the mainframe, releasing (skill dependent) two/four/eight cacodemons (, also an imp and six lost souls on medium and hard skills) and revealing two shell boxes and a medikit. Note that when the mainframe is lowered, the switch activating the crushers is also lowered. After dealing with the monsters, lower the mainframe again. When riding it up as a lift, there is another switch to the south lowering both the mainframe and the crusher switch. When the mainframe is lowered, quickly open the door and ride the mainframe up. Lower it again using the inner switch and run as quickly as possible to the lowered crusher switch. Straferunning is not needed, but may help. Beyond the crusher switch is a passage to the south, bending to the west. At its end is a room with one (two on hard) hell knight and a megasphere. Bugs * Because of the presence of items not flagged as multiplayer-only in the deathmatch arena, you can only get 60% Items on Hurt Me Plenty or lower, and 75% on Ultra-Violence or higher. Table of items placed in deathmatch arena: Speedrunning Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Memento Mori II demos from the Compet-N database R.R.F. Refinary (Memento Mori II) Category:Thomas Möller levels